Wara Ningyo
by annhayonette
Summary: un enfadado y frustrado beyond no quiere siquiera recordar que aquel dia se celebra su nacimiento al saberse odiado por todos. sin embargo, un amable e inexpresivo gesto por parte del detective le dara un nuevo significado al dia de su cumpleaños. BBxL


bueno. holas de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo sin siquiera aparecerme.

este es un fic que habia empesado desde hace mucho...se podria decir que esta inspirado en "dead thing" de "illyria inmortal" ya que cuando lei aquel fic tan tan pero tan lindo me inspire y comence a escribir este, que en cierta forma quise seudo copiar la idea, aunque no pude expresar lo que queria u.u

amo a beyond, XD por eso le dedico este fic y todos los que se me vengan a la imaginacion sobre el.

en fin, espero que les guste, y espero dar un buen aporte a los pocos fics que hay sober este magnifico y excentrico personaje XD.

ahora si les dejo la lectura.

* * *

Wara Ningyo

El cielo obscuro, típico de un día nublado amenazaba con dejar caer en cualquier momento pesadas gotas de cristalina agua fría.

Era para todos un día de rutina, tan común y corriente como el anterior, ya que, al parecer en Wammy´s house, el tiempo permanecía detenido constantemente, excepto cuando alguna peculiar visita ocurría.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar. Aun era temprano, no seria tiempo de levantarse hasta dentro de dos horas, sin embargo, bajos sus sabanas, cubierto hasta las orejas, un niño de negra cabellera se encontraba despierto. Desde que el sol se poso en lo alto, había abierto sus ojos rojos encontrándose con el nuevo día.

Ya aburrido de esperar, tras haber resuelto en su cabeza que haría durante aquel día tan peculiar para él, decidió levantarse finalmente. Se vistió presuroso, casi ansioso de hacer su acto de presencia por los amplios pasillos del lugar. Bruscamente azotó la puerta al salir de su habitación comenzando a caminar rápidamente en dirección al jardín trasero de la mansión.

Fuera, un frio penetrante era el protagonista ideal de aquella jornada invernal. La lluvia, ansiosa de caer, producía sin embargo un clima templado que, acogía cálidamente al joven de negra cabellera vestido de manera ligera e inadecuada para la fecha.

Entonces, ocultándose tras un espeso arbusto, beyond birthday tan solo busco permanecer allí. Acurrucado en su habitual posición con la espalda curvada, aquella que había adoptado desde que tenía uso de razón.

Se mantuvo así durante las próximas tres horas. El aire comenzaba a enfriarse congelando con crueldad los brazos desnudos del niño de ojos rojos, cuando finalmente oyó que venían por el.

--esta vez te tardaste mas en encontrarme…--mascullo beyond birthday antes de comenzar a reírse me manera estrepitosa y maniática.

--hoy me demore un poco mas en llegar—musito como respuesta el joven de penetrantes ojos negros en tanto se acercaba al chico escondido tras el arbusto y se acuclillaba junto a él.

--hoy no he hecho nada malo… ¿Por qué estas aquí?—pregunto el niño notablemente molesto por la intromisión.

--hace frio, beyond-kun…es mejor que entremos—mascullo como respuesta el joven de pálida piel en tanto se llevaba su pulgar a la boca y lo mordía.

--si tienes frio, entra tu, nadie te ha pedido que vengas acá—respondió fría y tajantemente el niño.

Se sentía iracundo después de todo. No sentía deseos de fingir ser amable con nadie. Nunca lo hacia de todos modos, por eso no lograba adaptarse y llevarse bien con los otros niños que allí Vivian, excepto claro, con L, tan solo con el podía mantener una conversación sin que este le mirara con miedo y terror.

--no tendría sentido entrar solo, beyond-kun, puesto que he venido por ti—dijo en su usual tono inexpresivo.

--¡ya te he dicho que hoy no he hecho nada malo!—grito finalmente beyond, ya exasperado por la situación.

--no he dicho que te busco por eso—musito el joven de desordenada y negra cabellera sin un atisbo de perder su calma.

--entonces ¿para que me manda a llamar el viejo?—pregunto sin respeto alguno.

--no me ha mandado el, soy solo yo quien te busca—explico el joven detective con total tranquilidad.

--¿y? dime ya que es lo que quieres—se irrito a modo de evasiva, no quería demostrar su sorpresa.

--estas muy irritado, beyond-kun—observo L en tono curioso.

--¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo? Hoy te tardaste una hora mas en llegar—respondió dando el atraso del detective como excusa para su mal humor.

--eso fue porque hoy he pasado a un lugar antes de llegar aquí—explico el joven finalmente sacando de su bolsillo un extraño objeto.

--¿Qué es eso?—pregunto el niño con algo de curiosidad tomando entre sus manos el extraño objeto.

--Wara Ningyo—fue la respuesta del joven detective antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la gran mansión—vamos—ordeno finalmente con su usual tono inexpresivo en la voz.

Miro fijamente la pequeña muñeca en su mano antes de comenzar a caminar tras el detective. Claro que sabía lo que era, había leído un interesante artículo al respecto hace solo una semana.

Caminaron, dejando atrás rápidamente el hermoso jardín. Unos cuantos pasos bastaron para llegar hasta el cálido interior de la casona, lugar en el cual sobre una mesita adornada con un blanco y reluciente mantel les esperaba un chocolate caliente y un hermoso trozo de pastel de mermelada de fresas.

--feliz cumpleaños—dijo el joven de negra cabellera súbitamente.

--¿co-como lo supiste?—pregunto el niño ente el enojo y la sorpresa.

--Watari me lo dijo hace un tiempo—confeso para luego sentarse tranquilamente para degustar el pastel y el chocolate caliente.

--¿po…por que?—pregunto beyond dejando de lado su mal humor en tanto una lagrima amenazaba con salir y rodar por sus mejillas.

--no hay razón—contesto L sentándose rápidamente para comenzar a comer de su trozo de pastel.

Se llevo un enorme pedazo a la boca. Lo saboreo con gusto y luego miro a beyond sentado de la misma manera que el a su lado.

Su mirada se centro en lo que el creía podía ser un atisbo de humanidad en el pálido rostro de su sucesor.

Desde siempre, aquel niño de ojos color carmesí había provocado problemas, tanto como con los otros niños del orfanato como consigo mismo. Aquel sadismo, aquella excentricidad que sobrepasaba en su aura a la del mismo L, era algo que nadie lograba aun comprender.

Súbitamente el joven de negra cabellera y ojos penetrantemente obscuros saco su computadora portátil y comenzó a revisar los datos para resolver el caso que le había llamado la atención por la mañana, mientras se preparaba y pensaba en que seria adecuado regalarle al pequeño beyond.

Busco en distintas tiendas algo que fuera adecuado. "aquel niño solo necesita quien le comprenda" había dicho Watari la ultima vez que L salió en busca de beyond para avisarle que Roger le buscaba para castigarle por algo que hubiera hecho mal.

Siempre era igual. Beyond guardaba un insano tipo de obsesión para con el detective. Razón por la cual solo se dejaba encontrar por el. Solo el podía entablar con el algún tipo de comunicación "humana", ya que si alguien mas acudía, volvía trastornado por los aterradores juegos de palabras del niño que seria en el futuro L

Finalmente, mientras volvía al orfanato en su limosina, con solo un frasco de la mejor mermelada de fresas de la ciudad, el desde entonces ya famoso mejor detective del mundo, vio desde la distancia aquella pequeña muñeca de paja. Y supo al instante que aquel era el regalo adecuado para un joven tan excéntrico como birthday.

La noche cayó rápidamente sobre la ciudad, dando paso a una absoluta obscuridad en aquel día de otoño. Sin siquiera prestar atención a quien se encontraba allí frente a el, observándole, L apago su computadora portátil con la intención de dirigirse a la biblioteca y allí encerrarse de lleno en la investigación.

Sin embargo, justamente antes de despedirse cordialmente de quien le había acompañado durante todo aquel día, le vio, tendido ligeramente sobre la mesa, con los ojos aun humedecidos por las lagrimas, completamente dormido.

¿Quién diría que se trataba de la misma persona que tan obcecadamente se encargaba de apartar a quienes se le quisieran acercar? Su rostro permaneció impasible, lleno de una paz e incluso con algún atisbo de felicidad en el en tanto L le tomaba en sus brazos y le llevaba hasta su cama.

Levemente, con una delicadeza impropia de si, el joven detective deposito al niño de ojos carmesí en la suave y acogedora cama. Observó como este se acomodaba, y sin pensarlo o meditarlo, tras un breve suspiro, beso con ternura la blanca mejilla del cumpleañero, para luego retirarse del lugar sin siquiera volver a mencionarse aquel escape a su rutina.

Nuevamente beyond se acomodo en su cama. Se movió quedando boca arriba, toco levemente donde los pálidos y fríos labios de L se habían posado solo segundos antes. Sin duda, aquel había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

* * *

bueno XD y eso ha sido. espero que les haya gustado aunque no haya quedado exactamente como queria...u.u es que L se me va a veces...y que decir de beyond, que por lo menos para mi pensar, tiene un tierno esponjoso centro liquido XD por asi ponerlo... es que soy de esas personas a las cuales le gustan los psicopatas maniacos XD

en fin...

adiu y nos vemos cuando me digne a aparecer de nuevo XD


End file.
